LOSER
by Dokimkyungsoojongin
Summary: Aku PECUNDANG, semua ini kesalahanku. Dia pergi bersama dengan yang lain karena kebodohanku- Jongin. Yaoi, Kaisoo/kaido slight Krisso, Kaistal. mind to RnR?


-LOSER-

"ini untukmu.." jongin memberikan setangkai bunga mawar yang indah kepada kyungsoo setelah mereka seharian berkencan.

"rose? Ah Gumawo.." kyungsoo mengambil bunga itu dan mencium aromanya, wajah kyungsoo terlihat sangat bahagia, mereka duduk berdua di taman. Dan mereka hanya berdua. Karna sekarang waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam waktu korea setempat.

"lebih baik kita akhiri saja hubungan ini.." keadaan menjadi canggung setelah kai mengungkapkan kalimat yang tidak pernah terbayangkan oleh kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya "Mengapa? Apa aku berbuat salah?" ia menatap jongin tak mengerti.

"tidak.. hanya saja hubungan kita ini salah.." jongin mengalihkan pandangannya dari kyungsoo.

"salah?" kyungsoo tak habis pikir dengan kalimat yang di keluarkan oleh namja chingunya itu. "Bukankah kau yang mengenalkannya padaku.."

"apa maksudmu?.."kini jongin menatap kyungsoo secara intens.

"ya duniamu, dunia yang salah ini.." giliran kyungsoo yang menatap jongin. Ia meremas kuat setangkai mawar yang kai berikan padanya. Mawar yang berduri itu melukai tangannya namun ia tak merasa kesakitan, sakit hatinya lebih parah dari sakit tertusuk duri mawar itu.

"maafkan aku, aku baru menyadarinya sekarang bukan sejak awal" jongin menunduk, ia malu pada dirinya sendiri.

"tak masalah, hanya saja…" kyungsoo mematung, ia masih tak percaya dengan kejadian ini.

"maafkan aku…" jongin tiba tiba memeluk kyungsoo, dan menyamankan posisinya sekarang. Kyungsoo menjatuhkan mawar yang kai berikan padanya.

"kumohon untuk terakhir kalinya aku ingin kau mendengar ceritaku.."

"baiklah.." jongin masih memeluk badan mungil yang memberinya kehangatan.

Kyungsoo memulai ceritanya "dahulu ada seorang berumur 17 tahun, dia seorang namja yang normal…" jongin melepas pelukannya dan menatap kyungsoo, jongin tau kyungsoo sedang menceritakan siapa.

"sooo…"

"aku belum selesai cerita kumohon jangan menyanggahnya sebelum aku selesai bercerita.." air mata yang ingin keluar dari matanya itu masih sanggup ia bendung, ia tak mau terlihat lemah di depan jongin.

"pada saat itu namja itu berada di tingkat 3 SMA, kehidupannya sangat bahagia tanpa adanya gangguan, namun gangguan itu datang ketika seseorang namja yang tiba tiba mengungkapkan perasaannya padanya…"

"namja yang mengungkapkan perasaannya itu bernama kim jongin, dan salah satu namja yang dahulunya bahagia sebelum ia datang itu bernama, Do kyung soo…"

"kyungsoo tak percaya ada seorang namja tampan yang menyukainya, hal itu sangat aneh dan bahkan kyungsoo sangat jijik awal mula ia tahu bahwa ada seorang namja yang menyukai namja.."

"kim jongin berumur 1 tahun lebih muda dari kyungsoo, namun ia sangat gigih untuk mendapatkan cinta kyungsoo.."

"selama berminggu- minggu kyungsoo tak ingin bertemu dengan jongin, kyungsoo merasa jijik dan tidak ingin menemui jongin.."

"namun jongin terus mengikutinya dan hingga pada akhirnya kyungsoo jatuh, ia tenggelam kedalam kesalahan yang mengakibatkan kebahagiannya bertambah, namun…. Itu tak bertahan lama, pada akhirnya kyungsoo yang bahagia menjadi kyungsoo yang tersakiti sekarang.." air mata itu lolos dengan sendirinya membasahi pipi gembul kyungsoo. Ia memejamkan matanya menahan rasa sakitnya. Sungguh ia bisa saja runtuh sekarang juga.

"kyungsoo, kumohon hentikan.." kai mencoba untuk menghentikannya namun kyungsoo terlihat tidak ingin menghentikan ceritanya.

"kenapa? Bukankah.."

"kumohon.."

"baiklah.." kyungsoo berbalik badan memunggungi kai.

"selama ini aku percaya padamu, aku hanya tak percaya kau memutuskan hubungan ini dengan mudah tanpa adanya alasan yang jelas, sebenarnya.. aku sangat kecewa padamu jongin" lagi lagi air mata itu keluar dengan sangat deras, kyungsoo kecewa ia sangat kecewa dengan jongin.

"maafkan aku.. " tiba tiba saja kai merasakan sakit pada bagian hatinya, ia memegang hatinya dengan sangat erat.

"kumohon setelah ini jangan pernah menemuiku lagi.." kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan kai yang hanya merenungi sikap yang harus ia terima.

Jongin hanya diam melihat orang yang sangat ia cintai menangis dan meninggalkannya, dan apa yang semua kyungsoo katakan itu benar, ialah yang membuat orientasi seks kyungsoo berubah, dia yang membuat kyungsoo menyimpang dan setelah berhasil ia malah meninggalkannya, sungguh brengsek!

.

.

.

.

"jongin-ah…" seseorang wanita mengetuk kamar jongin, dan memanggilnya dengan sangat lembut.

"nde eomma, wae?.." jongin masih mengenakan pakaian dan sebentar lagi selesai.

"soo jung sudah lama menunggu di ruang tamu, kenapa kau belum siap juga…"

"nde eomma, aku akan segera menemuinya.." setelah mendengar anaknya akan keluar, eomma jongin pergi dan menemui krystal.

Diruang tamu terlihat wanita yang sangat cantik mengenakan pakaian berwarna merah, maklum saja sebentar lagi natal, dan salju pertama telah turun belum lama ini. Itu membuat krystal harus memakai syal yang cantik dan sangat cocok dengannya.

"soo jung-ah, chakkaman. Dia masih mengenakan pakaiannya, kau tau kan jongin selalu ingin tampil sempurna di hadapan mu.." canda eomma jongin sedikit terkekeh

"hahaha nde eommoni…" krystal tersenyum ceria.

"ayo kita pergi.." jongin dating dan mengajak krystal untuk pergi bersamanya.

"nde.. eommoni kami pergi dulu ya..jaga kesehatanmu eommoni.." ucap krsytal dengan lembut. Yang hanya dibalas anggukan dan senyuman yang terukir dan yeoja yang telah melahirkan kan jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

Serasa memberi air garam ke luka yang kita miliki saat mendengar seorang yang kita cintai meninggalkan kita, terlebih lagi tanpa adanya alasan yang jelas dan kyungsoo kini merasakannya.

Musim dingin, dimana salju turun dengan lebatnya. Hamparan salju yang berada didekat jendela kamar kyungsoo hampir menutupi seluruh jendela itu. Kyungsoo membuka jendela kamarnya, mengusap kedua lengannya dan mengadahkan wajahnya keatas memandang langit yang menurunkan salju dengan sangat indah.

"ternyata tidak hanya aku yang bersedih hehe…" kyungsoo menyeka air mata yang lagi lagi lolos dari mata bulatnya. Ia tak mngerti kenapa, perasaan itu masih sama. Ia masih mencintai jongin, dan bagaimanapun jongin adalah orang yang sangat berarti di kehidupan kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo.." suara panggilan itu membuat lamunan kyungsoo terhenti, ia segera menutup jendela kamarnya dan membuka pintu kamarnya.

"nde eomma, wae?.." jawab kyungsoo tersenyum agar tidak nelihatkan kesedihannya.

"keluarlah, kita akan makan bersama sayang.." ujar eomma kyungsoo seraya mengusap surai hitam milik anaknya itu.

"nde…"akhirnya mereka berdua berjalan menuju ke ruang makan..

Setibanya di ruang makan, Kyungsoo sedikit bingung dengan keadaan ruang makan yang diisi dengan dua orang pria, kyungsoo tau bahwa salah satu dari pria itu adalah appanya, namun siapa pria yang duduk disebelah appanya?

Kyungsoo melihat eommanya, namun eommanya hanya tersenyum dan menyuruhnya duduk di depan hadapan pria itu.

"nah.. uri kyungsoo sudah datang.." ujar appa kyungsoo dengan tersenyum begitu juga dengan pria yang duduk bersebelahan dengan appa kyungsoo.

"dia siapa eomma?.." Tanya kyungsoo to the point.

'ah, dia adalah anak teman kerja appamu.." eomma kyungsoo mengambilkan nasi dan lauk untuk ankanya tersebut

Pria itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya "ah mian aku belum mengenalkan diriku, wu yifan imnida.." menyodorkan tangannya di hadapan kyungsoo. Ia tersenyum, sungguh ia sangat tampan jika tersenyum.

Kyungsoo akhirnya menjabat tangan pria itu "Kyungsoo, Do kyung soo.."

Yifan kembali duduk dan kyungsoo juga mereka banyak berbincang, apalagi appa kyungsoo dialah terlihat sangat bahagia dan tetawa lepas berbicara dengan yifan. Kyungsoo pun terhanyut dengan suasana.

Setelah selesai makan, perbincangan itu tetap berlanjut, hingga ayah kyungsoo mulai berbicara serius. Kyung malah terlihat serius dengan kupasan apelnya.

"kyung.."

"nde appa.. wae?" kyungsoo masih mengupas apelnya secara lingkar.

"sebenarnya yifan juga, hmm juga sama sepertimu.." kyungsoo menghentikan kupasan pada apelnya, menekan kuat pisau itu pada apel yang dikupasnya.

"apa maksudnya appa? Aku tidak mengerti…" kyungsoo berbohong, kyungsoo tau apa yang ayahnya katakan hanya saja..

Appa kyungsoo diam tak sanggup melanjutkan apa yang ingin ia katakana pada kyungsoo, namun dengan cepat eomma kyungsoo dengan lembut menjelaskan pada anak satu satunya itu.

"ah begini soo-ie, dia adalah anak teman kerja appamu yang juga menyukai namja, sepertimu.." mata kyungsoo membulat tak percaya dengan apa yang telah dilakukan oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Kyungsoo berdiri dari tempat duduknya, "eomma, appa.. aku tau aku menjijikkan, aku tau aku menyimpang, aku tau aku hanya bisa membuat eomma dan appa malu, keundae… bukan ini yang kyungsoo inginkan.." kyungsoo berlari keluar rumah yang disusul dengan eomma dan appanya.

"mian eomoni, izinkan aku saya yang mengejar kyungsoo.." lalu kedua orang tua kyungsoo hanya bias memasrahkan anaknya kepada yifan.

"yeobo, aku merasa bersalah pada kyungsoo, ini semua salahku yeobbo.." ucap eomma kyungsoo yang khawatir dengan kyungsoo.

"aniya, ini bukan salahmu.. tenanglah" appa kyungsoo menenangkan eomma kyungsoo dalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Di taman yang sunyi, kyungsoo terduduk sendiri dan menangis. Dari kejauhan terlihat namja tinggi tengah mencari seseorang dan ia tersenyum, akhirnya ia menemukannya.

Kyungsoo melamun dan sesekali mengayunkan ayunan yang ia naiki. "hiks, menyebalkan.. sangat menyebalkan… aku merasa malu telah terlahir ke dunia ini.." kyungsoo memalingkan wajah nya ketika ia rasa ada seseorang yang tengah duduk di sampingnya.

"omo?" kyungsoo menghapus air matanya. "neo? Wae? Kenapa kau mengikutiku?..." ucap kyungsoo ketus. Yifan hanya diam, ia tau namja imut ini perlu mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya.

Kyungsoo menangis dan yifan memberikan sapu tangannya pada kyungsoo. "ambilah, kau bias menggunakannya.."

"jangan bermain main denganku, simpan saja.. aku tak membutuhkannya.." masih dengan nada yang ketus, kyungsoo mengusap air matanya dengan kedua tangannya.

Dan ia tidak di sangka sangka, yifan mengusap air mata kyungsoo. Jarak mereka kini begitu dengan membuat kyungsoo malu dengan apa yang dilakukan yifan. "wu yifan-sshi, bukankah kau terlalu berlebihan?.."

"ani, aku hanya ingin membantumu.. nah sekarang wajah imut mu sudah terlihat,.." yifan tersenyum pada kyungsoo.

"apa kau baru saja menggoda ku?" ucap kyungsoo malu.

"apa kau tidak haus berlarian seperti tadi?.." Tanya yifan lalu memalingkan wajahnya melihat sekitar apakah ada toko yang masih buka yang menjual minuman.

"ani.., yak kau mau.. aishh kenapa kau meninggalkanku sendiri.." kyungsoo berteriak pada kris dan kris tersenyum.

"chakkaman.." teriak kris dari kejauhan.

Setelah beberapa saat menunggu, yifan datang dengan membawa 2 botol minuman. "ini, minumlah.." kyungsoo mengambil minuman itu.

"gumawo.." kyungsoo tersenyum

"kau bisa memanggilku kris saja.." ucap yifan yang membuat kyungsoo merasa aneh.

"kris? Wae?..." Tanya kyungsoo tak mengerti.

"ah ani, itu nama kecilku dan aku hanya memberitahukannya kepada beberapa orang saja.."

"lalu kenapa kau memberitahukan padaku?" Tanya kyungsoo antusias.

"tidak kenapa napa.." lagi lagi kris tersenyum membuat kyungsoo makin lama merasa nyaman dengan namja tinggi itu.

"kajja, kita harus pulang pasti eomma dan appa mu sedang khawatir menunggumu.." kris menyodorkan tangannya kode ajakan untuk kyungsoo agar pulang bersamanya.

"shireoo, aku ingin tidur di rumah temanku saja.." jawab kyungsoo dengan cuek.

"kau harus pulang!"

"shireooo…"

"harus…"

"shireoo…"

"atau mau ku gendong sampai kerumahmu?.." smirk tampan kris membuat kyungsoo….

"shire.. SHIREOOOOOOOOO, aku akan pulangg…" akhirnya kyungsoo berlari menuju jalan rumahnya di susul dengan kris yang mengikuti kyungsoo.

"kyungsoo anak yang baik, dia polos dan sangat lucu.." **–KRIS**

"kris namja yang baik, mungkin eomma dan appa sudah lama ingin mengenalkannya padaku. Jadi kini aku tau kenapa eomma dan appa ingin menjodohkanku padanya… **" –KYUNGSOO**

.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari kyungsoo dan kris menjadi begitu dekat kris, bahkan kyungsoo mulai bisa menerima kris maklum saja mereka sudah dekat dari 2 bulan yang lalu, namun mereka hanya sebatas teman karena kyungsoo dan kris masih saja nyaman dengan hubungan yang seperti ini. Mungkin, tanpa status namun tetap menebarkan kasih sayang diantara keduanya.

"eomma, apakah kris sudah datang?" kyungsoo berteriak dari lantai atas, lalu kembali ke kamar dan mengecek ponselnya, dia menunggu kedatangan kris.

"belum kyung, nanti eomma akan beritahu kalau menantu kris datang" ujar eommanya bercanda.

"aaahh eomma, berhentilah memanggil kris dengan sebutan menan.." kyungsoo membulatkan matanya

"ah kris…" kyungsoo tersenyum namun beberapa saat dia memperlihatkan raut wajah cemberut.

"kenapa lama sekali.." kyungsoo mempotkan mulutnya lalu menghampiri kris.

"kau menungguku?" Tanya kris dengan wajah sumringah, ia terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik badannya.

"tentu saja, bukankah kau sudah berjanji untuk hari ini"

"mian, ini untukmu.. aku membelinya terlebih dahulu dan dijalan sedikit macet akhirnya aku terlambat kesini.." kyungsoo terdiam

"kyungs.." kris melihat ada yang aneh, kyungsoo menatap bunga itu dengan intens

"hey.." kris mencoba membuyarkan lamunan kyungsoo.

"Bunga?.. buang saja aku tak menyukainya.." kyungsoo bergegas turun memperlihatkan raut wajah yang kesal.

"apa ada yang salah dengan bunga ini.." kris tak mengerti. Lalu menyusul kyungsoo kebawah.

Kyungsoo menunggu didepan mobil kris. Sesekali ia menatap layar handphonenya.

"kyung kau tidak suka dengan hadiah yang kuberikan?.." tanya kris to the point

"ani.. belikan aku yang lain!" jawab kyungsoo dengan imut.

"aku mau ice cream, boneka pororo yang besar, main ditaman bermain, dan aku ingin kita menghabiskan waktu seharian! Palli.." kyungsoo mengambil kunci mobil kris lalu duduk di bagian kemudi.

"hey.." kris kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan kyungsoo.

"kali ini biarkan aku yang mengemudi, aku bosan jika kau terus yang mengemudi.."

"ah baiklaaaah…"

"gumawo, ajusshi.." jawab kyungsoo dengan nada yang dibuat buat.

"ndeeee, ajhumma.." balas kris tak mau kalah.

"yaaak! .."

"hahahahaha"

Sepanjang perjalanan hanya dipenuhi dengan canda dan tawa mereka tidak hanya seperti orang pacaran namun layaknya pasangan yang berbulan madu. Kris yang mengerti sifat manja kyungsoo dan kyungsoo yang ingin dimengerti. Namun jika kris mengungkapkan perasaannya kyungsoo selalu mengelak dan tak ingin membahasnya dan disitu kris tau bahwa kyungsoo belum bisa melupakan mantannya, dan jika kris mengungkapkannya kembali kris tau jawaban apa yang akan dia terima.

.

.

.

.

.

"jongin, kita mau kemana?.." krystal mengikuti jongin kemana pun ia pergi karna krystal sangat menyukai jongin. Dan jongin sangat tahu betul itu.

"bagaimana taman hiburan?.." ajak jongin

"kita sudah kesana berulang kali jongin, kenapa kau sangat suka dengan taman bermain?.." Tanya krystal sambil tersenyum

"hanya.. sekedar hiburan mungkin.. ayolah bukankah kau juga menikmati permainan yang disana.."

"arraseo, kajjaaaa.."

Jongin dan krystal memilik aura yang sangat bahagia jika mereka berdua, jongin yang tampan dan krystal bak putri yang sangat cantik bagai bidadari, sudah lebih 2 bulan mereka kenal dan 3 bulan kedepan mereka akan melangsungkan pernikahan. Mungkin cukup cepat tapi itulah keingin kedua orang tua mereka.

"jongin, aku haus.."

"bailklah chagie, tunggu disini ya.."

"nde.."

Jongin tau dia harus kemana, dan dia tau betul tempat itu. Dia teringat akan sesuatu hal yang seakan akan hilang, namun lamunan itu iya buyarkan ia tak mungkin mengingatnya.

"pesan mochalatte nya dua…" suara itu datang bersamaan dan ketika kedua mata berdahapan sesuatu yang lama kembali teringat, kyungsoo dan jongin dan taman bermain lalu mocha latte.


End file.
